


To scare or to love?

by fullmetal_hitman



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Haunted Houses, Kinda fluff, Light Bondage, Love, Love Hotels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetal_hitman/pseuds/fullmetal_hitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa forces Makoto into a way too scary haunted house and guess who saves the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To scare or to love?

**Author's Note:**

> IamtrashIamtrashIamabsolutetrash

"Come on Mako-chan! It'll be fun!" Hazuki Nagisa cheered.  
"I saw the house on the outside, it looks beautiful!" Ryugazaki Rei agreed.  
"Makoto, it's just a haunted house,  we'll have Rin and his friends there." Nanase Haruka sighed.  
"B-but-" Tachibana Makoto squeaked.  
"Then it's settled! Let's go!" Nagisa rushed to find his jacket and shoes. The others did the same, but not as eagerly. They approached the house that was very far from the town, but that made it all the more scary.  
"Mako-chan first!" Nagisa pushed the tall brunette in when they arrived. The three of them followed him, didn't they?  
Makoto was scared now. There was no sign of his friends nor Rin and his friends. Suddenly, a masked man with a chainsaw raced toward Makoto.   
"EEEEIIIAAAHH!" He shrieked. The man didn't stop running toward him until he was pulled into a closet.  
"Mmph!!!" His mouth was covered by a strong hand.   
"Shh. It's part of the haunted house but it gets worse from here, I don't think you can handle it, Tachibana." a low voice whispered.  
"Mm?"   
"Oh sorry." the stranger removed his hand.  
"Yamazaki-kun?" Makoto recognized the butterfly swimmer from Samezuka immediately.  
"You can call me Sousuke, why are you alone?" He said quickly.  
"Nagisa-"  
"Oh." Sousuke understood instantly.  
"I-I think I can make it through the rest of the way." Makoto mumbled. He was nervous, because Sousuke was so attractive all of a sudden. His warm breath on Makoto's neck, his strong hands wrapped around his wrists his chest pressed aginst Makoto's back. And his-  
Oh god.  
The moment Makoto felt his hips against his ass he was 100 times more turned on.  
"I don't think you can make it all the way through without pissing yourself, ready to leave?" Sousuke whispered, was he closer to Makoto's ear? Or was he hallucinating...?  
"Tachibana?" Sousuke glanced down, was this asshole turned on?  
"I-it's nothing, let's go." Makoto went to leave but Sousuke pulled him back.  
"Sousuke?" Makoto turned around and Sousuke smashed his lips against Makoto's. Sousuke was ready to pull away after realizing his mistake, but Makoto kissed back with a force Sousuke didn't expect.  
Makoto was the first to pull back. "Touch me." he panted. Sousuke smirked and thrust his tongue into the shorter boy's mouth. Makoto gasped and melted into the kiss. Sousuke trailed his hand down Makoto's chest and stopped at his crotch.  
"Ah! Right there!" Makoto bucked his hips forward. Sousuke began to rub Makoto over his pants. He unzipped his jeans and put his hand into the brunettes boxer-briefs. He stroked the boy's cock slowly, but firmly. Just as Makoto made a sound as if he were ready to reach his climax, Sousuke stopped.  
"Sousuke?" Makoto breathed heavily.  
"Sorry, we-uh, we are in public." he chuckled nervously. Makoto blushed adorably.   
"I didn't even realize-"   
"I'll finish later." Sousuke winked, "In any case, we can head to a hotel or something." he opened the closet door, hitting something, hard.  
"Fuck!" A thud, and someone landed on the floor.   
"I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Makoto rushed to check on the person.  
"That fucking hurt! Wait, Makoto? What were you doing in there?" Rin stood up. Sousuke laughed.  
"Sousuke?! You too- wait, you're the one that hit me! You little shit!" Rin snapped.  
"Sorry, I'll explain later!" Sousuke smirked and grabbed Makoto and pulled him out of the house.  
"Wait Sousuke! Makoto!" Rin called after them. Sousuke ignored him and led Makoto to the nearest hotel.  
"Sorry it's-"  
"A LOVE-HOTEL?!" Makoto squeaked. Sousuke smiled awkwardly and led him in.  
"Uh, one room? Cheapest one please." Sousuke asked the smiling woman at the counter.  
"Sure! Did you need a room with two...beds?" Her smile faded.  
"Uh, one is fine." He blushed this time.   
"Okay sirs. Here is your key, room 320." she handed them the card and pointed them to the elevator.  
"Thanks."  
"Uhm. Sousuke?" Makoto asked quietly when they got to the room.  
"Sorry, can you- tell your parents you won't be home tonight?" Sousuke smiled.  
"Yeah..." Makoto dialed the number. He hung up the phone after saying, 'thank you.' He looked at Sousuke and was thrown onto the bed.  
"Sou-mmph!" Sousuke kissed him once again, hard. Makoto moved his hips upward.   
"Need. To. Fuck." Sousuke unbuttoned his shirt and threw it onto the floor. He reached for Makoto's and stopped at his wrists and tied it in a knot.  
"Sousuke? What are you doing!" Makoto tried to free his wrists but Sousuke stopped him.  
"I think you might enjoy this." Sousuke bit his neck and sucked until he left a mark. Makoto moaned loudly.  
"Makoto, lower your voice." Sousuke put his hands on Makoto's chest and pinched one of his nipples.   
"Ah!" Makoto's moan went Sousuke dick. His pants were so fucking tight, he couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled off Makoto's jeans and underwear as well as his own. The two of them stopped and stared at each others naked bodies.  
"W-wow." Makoto stared at the *lengthy* part of Sousuke.   
"Its a bit-"  
"It's huge."   
"Yeah..."  
"You, now." Makoto surprised himself by saying. Sousuke grinned and managed to find lube in the bedside drawer. Makoto gave him a look of confusion, he shrugged as if to say, 'its a love hotel, what do you expect?' he soaked his fingers and began to rub at Makoto's entrance. He slowly put one finger in, then two. Sousuke scissored him open until he deemed him ready enough.   
"Lift your hips." Sousuke commanded. Makoto did as he was told and Sousuke thrust inside of him. Makoto nearly screamed.  
The pain  
The pleasure,   
Sousuke thrust again and Makoto felt ready to come at just that.   
"Makoto, say my name." Sousuke's thrusts became more and more forceful.   
"Sousuke! Sousuke!" He kept repeating through moans and yells. Sousuke grabbed Makoto's dick and pumped it quickly. Sousuke released inside of Makoto, who came shortly after. They collapsed on the bed and Sousuke lazily untied his wrists.  
"That was..." Makoto panted.  
"Yeah." Sousuke agreed. He looked over at Makoto and smiled. Makoto giggled in return. They kissed gently this time and snuggled close to each other.  
"Hey, Makoto?" Sousuke whispered.  
"Hmm?" Makoto played with Sousuke's fingers.  
"Is it bad if I think I love you?" he whispered. Makoto intwined their fingers.  
"Of course it's not bad, I love you too." Makoto turned around and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr (vongolamillefiorekhr)


End file.
